vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Don't make up bios!
Okay this is one of our most common thing to be added to page that then has to be removed. Some Vocaloid don't have ages, height, weight, etc. We are aware of this, but please DO NOT add what you think the age of these Vocaloids are. Not only is it misleding to the naive but its annoying to remove. While we have no grounds to ban anyone who adds such information, do note that anyone who persistantly does qualify for banment. This seems harsh right? Well, the rules of the wikia pretty much state you shouldn't do this anyway and there are grounds for banning people who do constantly insert gibberish or false information already in place. However, so far I've only 1 person has had to be banned for this reason and honestly... I don't want to see a 2nd, 3rd and 4th banment based on this. So who doesn't have information in the form of a bio? *leon *Lola *Miriam *Meiko *Kaito *Sweet Ann (e-capsule doesn't count) *Prima (e-capsule doesn't count) *SF-A2 miki *Kamui Gakupo *Gumi *VY1 *VY2 *Lily *Ryuto *Nekomura Iroha (Vocaloid-wise anyway) *Mew *Cul *Bruno *Clara Plus the few I can't remember right now. In other words, a lot of Vocaloids has no information from a biography what so ever. Heck, VY1 and VY2, don't even have a face... The number of characters with a bio? *Hatsune Miku *Kagamine Len/Rin *Megyurine Luka *Kaai Yuki *Kiyoteru *Sonika *Big Al *Oliver *SeeU *Tone Rion *Aoki Lapis *Ring *Lui *Lou Thats pretty much it. So in other words, there are more without bios then with and I know some struggle to accept this, but there is a lot more creative freedom with the Vocaloids that don't have them then those who do. The wikia is also not the place to insert your own personnel fantasy/fanfiction on the matter either. You have Deviantart and Fanfiction.net and so forth to serve this purpose. Anyway, this is the issues reminder not to do this. I will be watching this issue more closer from now on. So what will happen from now on when you do this? You'll get a warning and a demand to supply proof of details issued on your talk page. You can supply your proof via the article comments or in response to the message on your talk page. I will note the editors are only human, sometimes they don't know these details exist, so a simple url to that place where the developers behind the Vocaloid have put the information serves to clear up a lot of confusions. This goes for all wikia staff members too; don't be afriad to issue warnings to cease and decease on inserting false bio-information. One-Winged Hawk 10:03, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Discuss Maybe we should disable the edit option for the unregistred members. We should consider the most of persons who do those edits are unregistered members, generally occasional readers, weaboos or newbies that has no major intention in contribute to the wikia. I'm pretty sure that the members interested in contribute are going to register eventually, so it shouldn't generate problems. Adept-eX 13:02, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I kinda agree with Adept. Besides, we have article comments now. Unknown.System 13:04, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think that will help, if anything it will likely put people off of even editing. Some folks are too shy or don't like the idea of signing up just to add one tiny correction. However, I will say this, if we grow more bigger then we are right now, it will be seriously reconsidered since I now know a few of you would like it to occur. If O Herman and Bunai at least agree with it then it will happen. However, while we're still small and at the "every little edit counts" stage I think all it does is put up barriers to prevent easy editing. Right now the editing that occurs will encourage further editing to happen. :Some wikias don't work when their random IPs turned off and sometimes its good to give people the chance to add content as a anon. Anon can also be a form of protection, particularyly if a producer decided to link to something their doing but doesn't want anyone to work out who they are, then for others to hassle them. With the Vocaloid fandoms nature being what it is, this has to be factored in. :-/ :I also wouldn't know how to do turn random IP editing off... One-Winged Hawk 13:38, April 12, 2012 (UTC)